User talk:Scrollbars
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Scrollbars! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Cp kid (Talk) 19:01, June 8, 2011 mean you are mean scrollbars I will delete some pages and then can I be admin and un protect my user page. -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'''-Snicks10 rock on sup']] lets get this party started! sup (UCT) Hello--From Awesome335 Hello, "Andrew." I support your run for administrator. Though you may not have made many edits here, I know that you have made 1,023 edits on the new wiki. You are a user who uses good grammar and spelling and is responsible. I will ask the other administrators about making you an administrator. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 21:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Hi Scrollbars. Exactly how did they promote me against the policy, and why do you want me to go back to the new wiki? [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 22:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question I have been going on IRC recently. I have admin rights here, yet I am not an operator (with the @ sign) or am I able to access the admin-only channel! What can I do about this? --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 12:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Decision Made! Okay everyone, I've come to a conclusion. We all know that Cp kid and I are considering a sixth Administrator, but that would bring up problems with voting, etc. Now, we're tied between Brookeles and Scrollbars (Andrew). That's perfect! That makes 7 Admins, so it settles voting. Also, we wouldn't want to have to choose between two awesome users. What does everyone think? Please reply on ShrimpPin's talk page. ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Pics. Hi Scrollbars. I started a photo drive. I just wanted to let you know incase users asked you questions about it. You can find out about it on a blog post on the main page, or here. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 16:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) .... ummmm yeah i wold love to i clean this wiki like a mop... a mop with th3 p0\/\/ah and l33t Hi Hi Scrollbars. You are Andrew from the other wiki, right? If you aren't, don't mind this message. If you are, please help me. THis about the Polar Bear Planet. I registered under the name Cp kid, but I used the wrong email adress. Is there any way that you could change the email address on there for me? Please send back a response. thanks! [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 16:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : Hey Cp kid. Yes I am -- I'm mainly here for vandalism cleanup and such, along with beautifully giving the wiki new polish :) My main stink with Wikia was the Oasis skin, but the fires died and I don't care. Now it's full-grained control over wikis. Anyway, yes, I can change email addresses. Scrollbars up 18:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Do you know how to hide edits? If you do could you do that after you read this, because I don't want anyone getting this email. So could you change that email to xxxlegal@xxx.com? thanks! [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 14:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : I can't hide edits, so I x'd out your email somewhat Scrollbars up 00:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Email changed. Scrollbars up 00:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Tracopter Rollback Have you checked over this with any other administrators about promoting Tracopter? You need to do this before promoting anyone. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 04:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : Looked like I slipped, although I took a very good look at his edits -- they're constructive to the wiki as far as I know and he is making good reverts. Scrollbars up 00:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin List Hey, Scrollbars! Since you're an Admin, just update the information in the parentheses here. Thanks! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Penguin-Pal 18:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello, About 5 hours ago, i created the page "club penguin robbery". I created i because it's about a really popular video- and some penguin may want to know more about it. Unfortunately, you deleted this page, and maby you were right- this page needed a re-write. I just wanted to let others know more about this video (I did NOT create this video), and if you have some ideas to improve this page- please leave a moment. Thank you, and thank you for your attention. Chill57181 - Bureaucrat Hello . Fellow Administrator Chill57181 seems to be asking for Bureaucrat rights. I gave him my ok, but according to policy, I told him I'd have to discuss it with the other administrators. This is what I'm doing. Should our fellow collogue have Bureaucrat powers? Please, leave your response on my talk page as soon as you can. Please do not promote him until I have everybody's answers. The O.Ks vs. the Nos will be the final outcome. Thanks, ! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 21:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Tracotaper Tracotaper has asked to become an admin. I approve, but I need to know what the administrators think. Respond on my talk. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 17:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Terler Disregard my message about Tracotaper, he has already been eliminated. I am writing to you about Terler, who has also requested to become an administrator. As a rollback, he has experience with fighting vandalism. He is also skilled with grammar and wikicode. What do you say? Reply on my talk. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 22:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin Requests Please fill out the Admin Requests chart with your opinions (yes or no and why) for each candidate under the column with your username. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 14:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Chart Please fill out your opinions of the remaining users on Admin Requests. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 23:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Problemz Hai Androo. I'm having a problem with the new new wiki. :( When I try to go there, it says "The internet cannot load from clubpenguinwiki.info" or whatever. Is there a new link or what? Thanks. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill, Music Master']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Let's jam!']] 13:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) : same old link, new host. Next time, http://status.clubpenguinwiki.org Scrollbars up 08:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Policy Strange. I thought it was much shorter than that! That doesn't make much sense at all... --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 21:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Bad Contributor The Contributor with the IP 75.109.168.59 vandalized the Club Penguin page. I reverted it, but he probably will do it again. Please ban him. Star kirby12 03:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Oops Mistake -.- - Blue18756 Oops Mistake -.- - Blue18756 RE: I will have you know that Seahorseruler had not edited for about 3 months at the time of his demotion. LM96 told me tat the demotion period would be once the user had not edited for 2 weeks, and once the fact that they were not on vacation was obtained. I believe my demotion of Seahorseruler was fair, because of the aforementioned information. Have a nice day. Awesome335 No I did not create another , a different user did . Happy65 Please Vote Demoted . ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)''' 17:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC)